kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
WINNER The Best "Song 4 U"
WINNER The Best "Song 4 U" is the first Japanese best album by WINNER. It will be released on February 12, 2020, with the Japanese version of "Soso" as the album's title track. The Japanese versions of songs from Cross, which are part of the album, were digitally pre-released on February 5. Track list ;CD 1 #"Really Really" (Japanese ver.) - 3:23 #"Fool" (Japanese ver.) - 3:41 #"Love Me Love Me" (Japanese ver.) - 3:37 #"Island" (Japanese ver.) - 3:27 #"Raining" - 3:41 #"Have a Good Day" - 3:44 #"Everyday" (Japanese ver.) - 3:26 #"Air" (Japanese ver.) - 3:44 #"Hello" (Japanese ver.) - 3:47 #"La La" (Japanese ver.) - 3:36 #"For" (Japanese ver.) - 3:18 #"We Were" (Japanese ver.) - 3:54 #"Luxury" (Japanese ver.) - 3:22 #"Movie Star" (Japanese ver.) - 3:17 #"Special Night" (Japanese ver.) - 3:44 ;CD 2 #"Ah Yeah" (Japanese ver.) - 2:56 #"Zoo" (Japanese ver.) - 3:33 #"Mola" (Japanese ver.) - 3:54 #"Boom" (Japanese ver.) - 3:25 #"Everyday (Remix)" (Japanese ver.) - 3:20 #"Millions" (Japanese ver.) - 3:28 #"Soso" (Japanese ver.) - 3:18 #"OMG" (Japanese ver.) - 3:35 #"Dress Up" (Japanese ver.) - 3:18 #"Flamenco" (Japanese ver.) (Hoony solo) - 3:09 #"Wind" (Japanese ver.) (Yoon solo) - 2:47 #"Don't Be Shy" (Japanese ver.) - 3:17 #"Fiancé" (Japanese ver.) (Mino solo) - 3:27 #"Call Anytime" (Japanese ver.) (feat. Mino) (Jinu solo) - 3:14 #"Really Really" (Japanese ver.) (HAE Remix) - 3:08 #"Song 4 U" - 4:27 ;Yoon Music Card #"Really Really" (Japanese ver.) - 3:23 #"Fool" (Japanese ver.) - 3:41 #"Love Me Love Me" (Japanese ver.) - 3:37 #"Island" (Japanese ver.) - 3:27 #"Raining" - 3:41 #"Have a Good Day" - 3:44 #"Song 4 U" - 4:27 ;Jinu Music Card #"Everyday" (Japanese ver.) - 3:26 #"Air" (Japanese ver.) - 3:44 #"Hello" (Japanese ver.) - 3:47 #"La La" (Japanese ver.) - 3:36 #"For" (Japanese ver.) - 3:18 #"We Were" (Japanese ver.) - 3:54 #"Luxury" (Japanese ver.) - 3:22 #"Movie Star" (Japanese ver.) - 3:17 #"Special Night" (Japanese ver.) - 3:44 ;Mino Music Card #"Ah Yeah" (Japanese ver.) - 2:56 #"Zoo" (Japanese ver.) - 3:33 #"Mola" (Japanese ver.) - 3:54 #"Boom" (Japanese ver.) - 3:25 #"Everyday (Remix)" (Japanese ver.) - 3:20 #"Millions" (Japanese ver.) - 3:28 #"Really Really" (Japanese ver.) (HAE Remix) - 3:08 ;Hoony Music Card #"Soso" (Japanese ver.) - 3:18 #"OMG" (Japanese ver.) - 3:35 #"Dress Up" (Japanese ver.) - 3:18 #"Flamenco" (Japanese ver.) (Hoony solo) - 3:09 #"Wind" (Japanese ver.) (Yoon solo) - 2:47 #"Don't Be Shy" (Japanese ver.) - 3:17 #"Fiancé" (Japanese ver.) (Mino solo) - 3:27 #"Call Anytime" (Japanese ver.) (feat. Mino) (Jinu solo) - 3:14 ;DVD (2CD + DVD/Blu-Ray editions only) #"Soso" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Really Really" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Fool" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Island" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Love Me Love Me" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Everyday" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Ah Yeah" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Millions" (Japanese ver.) music video #"Song 4 U (Memorial Story)" music video #WINNER's Holiday Video links * "Soso" (Japanese ver.) music video * Album trailer 1 / 2 Category:WINNER Category:2020 releases Category:2020 Japanese releases Category:Japanese releases Category:Best albums Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums